A lovely Fate
by Marciesv9
Summary: The pregnancy test she took said positive. She was pregnant with Neji's child. She couldn't just kill it. That was wrong. So she did what she had to do, run. A TentenxNeji story with Sasuhina, NarutoxSakura, and TemerixShika on the side...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto...

Chapter 1 A lovely fate.

Tenten was sitting in her kitchen. The paper infront of her was her worst enemy. The pregnancy test she took said positive. She was pregnant with Neji's child. She couldn't just kill it. That was wrong. So she did what she had to do, run. She will run away far away she'll find her family and keep her child. Tenten started to pack all the things she needed. Clothing money and other things. And she when to the Hokages office. She told the hokage to pull out her familys history. The Hokage did Tenten scaned the folder, only to find out that she was a princess, the princess of the land of enernal snow. She was shoked She told the hokage that she will leave to go to her family. The Hokage granted her permision to. Tenten told her to tell everyone that she when on an AAA-ranked mission and that she died and to hold a funeral. She promised to vist when ever she could she promaied to come. She Left the village at the dead of night as she jumped the gate she wispered a good bye and left to her family to become, Princess Tenten...princess of the Land of Eternal Snow.

There, Review tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

An- There the second chapter sorry it took me so long ^.^ Don't kill me?

Disclaimer- (point and laugh) Ya RIGHT.

--),(.),(.),(.),(.),(--

I walked through the large gates of the village. She looked around there was snow everywhere. The trees where bare but yet they had a captivating feeling to it.

_Ugh! I came here with out a plan! _I thought frustrated. _What am I supposed to do? Walk in there and say 'Oh hi! I'm your long lost daughter!' Pssh ya right they will kick me out. _I shivered _What am I going to do. I'm lost and I'm pregnant. _

I looked around trying to see something that might help her. A girl with pale blue eyes and black hair came bouncing to me.

"Hello are you new here?" Asked the young girl.

"Hai I'm um trying to find my family..." I discontinued not knowing how to explain.

"May I ask your name?" Said the girl. "Eto.. It's Tenten."

The small girl stared at me for a while before she smiled and took my hand. "Lets go see grandma! She'll be quite happy! She's been looking for you for years!" Said the small girl.

"Um little girl whats your name?" I asked.

"Oh its Alice. Nice you meet you." She keep on skipping along still holding my hand.

It took us around 30 minutes to get to the castle. We entered the castle and I was in shock the landscape was so beautiful the trees where bare yet captivating, there where weeping willows scattered everywhere the leaves covered in snow. Alice pulled me along.

We walked through the large doors of the palace, the inside was all feudal China mixed with Japanese items. The main staircase was a large grand staircase that cut into two separate stairs.

"Tenten-chan lets go meet Grandma." Said Alice.

Alice dragged me to a large door where I heard conversations from the other side.

_-knock- -knock-_

Alice gave two knocks and the doors where opened. There on the long table was five other people, four women and a man to be right. The oldest woman there razed her eyebrow. "Alice, why did you bring a person here?" She asked.

"Grandma she says her name is Tenten!" Alice exclaimed.

There was a awkward silence. "Tenten?" whispered the older woman.

)(In The Hidden Leaf Village)(

Everyone crowded around the gates to welcome back Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Sasuke. The Hokage appeared and called a emergency meeting.

"Everyone." The Hokage spoke in to the microphone the get the villages attention. "I would like to welcome back the brave ninja that came back today." "But I have bad news." She took a deep breath, "Tenten left for a 'AAA' mission to retrieve hidden information about a new organization. This organization is actually a dud, there is no 'new organization'." The Hokage took a small break.

"On her way she and her team mate was ambushed, Tenten unfortunately died and her team mate, Miyka, gave me the report before she died, a poison was injected in her blood, simulating her death."

The Hokage looked around. Hinata was sobbing, Sasuke was hugging her and rubbing her back. Neji was just blank. The Hokage was pained to see him like this, she wanted to tell him she's lying but she couldn't.

)(3 Weeks later)(*)(Tenten's and Mikya's Funeral)(

Everyone was wearing black, people were crying but Neji, he's was just staring. Everyone left white roses on Tenten and Mikya's grave.

He put a red rose and attached to the rose there was a black silk hair ribbon and tied on the end there was a ring, a wedding band.

When everyone left, he put a small note on Tenten's grave. _Tenten marry me? _Read the note. "I guess I was too late Ne, Tenten-chan, I never really got to tell you how much I loved you. I guess this is the only way. I love you Tenten-chan." Neji looked up. The sun was shining, there where barely any clouds. Neji gave a small smile while a tear rolled out of his eye and fell on to Tenten's grave.

)(Back with Tenten)(

"Tenten?" Tenten gave a small nod. "Hai thats me." She didn't know what was going on she was confused out of her mind.

"Tenten do you know who I am?" Asked the older woman. Tenten shook her head.

"If I'm correct you are my daughter." Tenten eyes widened a bit.

"Tell me Tenten do you have a necklace? In a shape of a lily?" Tenten nodded her head, and took out her necklace. "That was the necklace that I gave to my daughter before the war started." "You see when you were born, Rin, and Miki, your sisters, where only 6 at the time of the war. To protect you, because the wanted a newly born child from our family we had to send you off to a place we didn't even know to protect you." "We tried to find you but we couldn't seem to locate you anywhere." She finished.

Tenten nodded her head. She understood now. "But wait I have sisters?" Tenten looked dumbfounded. "Yes this is Miki." She pointed to a girl with short cropped orange-blond hair and grayish-blue eyes. "And this is Rin." She pointed to the girl beside Miki, she had green eyes and brown hair with red highlights.

"Oh." She looked at the two girls. Alice was sitting on Rin's lap. "Alice is your child?" She asked Rin.

Rin smiled and nodded her head. "Hai she's 5 years old."

"Well Tenten lets get you a room you must be tired." Said Tenten so called 'mother.'  
Hai." Tenten responded with a smile.

Tenten and her mother walked around the vast house they reached a room with a monogamy door.

"Here my daughter this is your new room for now on, I do hope you plan to stay." Tenten's mother looked at her hoping.

"Of course mother..." Tenten stopped. _Should I tell her now? Or should I wait? Gaa! This is so FUSTRATING! _Tenten thought. "Um... mother I don't know how to explain this but um... I'm pregnant." Tenten said barely above a whisper. Tenten's mother looked at her she gave a small smile and said, "My, my Tenten." "How many weeks?"

"Um... 4 weeks I think, I found out a couple days ago." Tenten said holding her stomach.

"Oh my darling its alright, is that why you came here?" Said her mother while she gave Tenten a hug. Tenten nodded. "Who's the father?" She asked her softly.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Does he know?"

Tenten shook her head. "He was on a mission, I knew he couldn't, his family they would have made me kill it, Mother I couldn't do that! I want this child..." Tenten broke down crying. "A-and if I stayed in the village t-they would of made me kill it... I didn't even know if he wanted this c-child." Tenten collapsed on the floor, all the feelings she had bottled up in her. everything just came out in her tears.

"Hush child come, lets take you to bed here." She handed Tenten a night gown. "Get dressed tomorrow Miki and Rin will take you out to see the village. Tenten nodded at her mother.

"Good night mother." Tenten smiled she enjoyed saying that word, 'mother'.

"_Buona notte, _Tenten_." _With that Tenten's mother left the room for her to change.

Tenten changed and got in the bed. She drifted into a dreamless sleep.

)(Next morning)(

Tenten was awaken by Alice the next morning. "Tenten-chan come on!" She shook her. Tenten woke up lazily. "I'm up Alice don't worry." Tenten got dressed in a long thick blue robe that had black fur trimmings around the neck, arms and the bottom. Tenten went down and she had breakfast with Alice, later she and Alice went to the front of the yard where Miki and Rin were waiting for them.

"Hello Miki, Rin." Tenten said to them.

Rin gave a smile and Miki nodded.

"Now lets go shall we." said Rin. She motioned her and Miki to follow her, Alice was already walking ahead she was skipping along. They walked through many places stopping at a couple of things like the park.

The sisters got reacquainted with each other, Alice was Rin's child, she and her husband Zack had her. As for Miki she has a husband but never really had a child. They bonded very quickly with one another. Tenten told them about her child and what happen, they told her that they will support her in way way possible.

_And so its a start to a new life for Tenten._

)(Time skip)(*)(6 months later)(

Tenten was sitting on her bed, her stomach making a rather large bump. She was reading a scroll of all the weapons her family, made and invented. She was trying to understand her family line and their secret moves and whatnots.

The was a knock on the door. "Ne, Tenten-chan can we come in?" Said Miki popping half her body in her stomach was starting to show, her husband came back around three months ago from a mission (hes the head chief of a secret force to protect the village, so hes never home) and he left for another one, just last week, they didn't really waste time(Miki had a sudden urge to have a kid, maybe for the fact that the youngest in the family, aka Tenten, is having a kid and she still hasn't.)

"Ya sure." Tenten replied.

The twins walked in and sat down on her bed, Alice sat on her rug and played with the dolls Miki made her.

Miki is the artist, writer and the other 'mother'-so says Tenten- of the of the family and Rin is the smart one, she is the one who can solve any problem that she comes by- that is when she feels like it- shes very lazy at times.

"Tenten we are to go and visit several different villages to renew the peace treaties with them." Stated Rin. "We will be leaving for the Mist village then the Fire village, Tea village and lastly the Leaf village. After we return home." Finished Miki.

"Oh Thats just great." Tenten said sarcastically. "Oh come on Tenten-chan you know they have lots of great Tea in the tea village and the mist village is really pretty." Rin said trying to convince her.

"And who cares if we need to go to the Leaf village, they think your dead!" Miki stated, she was getting mad. "Tenten if they would of really cared about you they would of tried to find your family and inform us about the whole thing and at least tell us about the funeral, but did they! No they didn't we even sent them a letter asking about you and they said they destroyed your recored! Tell me Tenten did that Neji person try to see if you even really died!" Miki looked outraged. "No he didn't! Tenten they didn't care about you! This village does! They are happy to have you back." She took a deep breath. "Sorry the pregnancy is getting to me." Miki gave a small blush.

"well what she said is right Tenten." Rin gave a nod, "And besides they wouldn't be able to recognize you!" She said waving her hand to Tenten. Her hair was now up to her waist and because there was barely any sun here, her hair darkened to a dark brownish color. They gave her dark blond highlights that made her honey colored eyes look lovely.

Tenten gave a nod. _They are right. I do look very different from my old self. _Tenten thought.

"Well now that thats settled get ready we will be leaving in a hour." The twins got up and walked out, followed by Alice who was talking to her dolls about a ball that they were going to and how her doll will meet her prince there. Tenten gave a small chuckle.

)( 2 hours later)(

The sisters and Alice were all in the carriage. There first stop was to the Mist village it will take around 1 day. The girls looked out the window and looked at the scenery.

)( At the Mist village)( 3 pov)

_Wow, when they said it was pretty they weren't lying. _Tenten thought. She looked around the mist only let her see a small glimpse of whats around her, but even so it relaxed her. The lush hanging trees gave it a lovely feeling. She sighed and rubbed her stomach. The baby was kicking. She walked with her sisters to the gates where they let them enter.

"So where are we going?" Asked Alice looking around.

"Well... we'll meet the hokage of this village sign some papers and then we're going to the fire village." Stated Miki.

They made it to the tower they signed some papers and talked. Since they has to be at the Fire village by tomorrow the left.

)( At the Fire village )(

Tenten looked around. The landscape was different for the Mist village. The ground was a red-brown color but yet it still had grass. They went to the Hokages Tower again. Signed papers and so forth, but instead of heading out again they stayed. The group walked around and looked at everything, they were having fun.

Around five in the evening they went back to the carriage to go to the Tea village and from there the Leaf village, a place she really hoped she didn't have to stay for long, but they had to stay for five months, for the fact that since the Leaf village and the Land of Eternal Snow never had a peace treaty they had to work things out, not only with the Hokage from there but the rest of the village along with some major clans, including the Huugas.

)( At the Tea village )(

"This is the almost last one _right_?" Asked Alice already sick of the trip along with Tenten. The said girls were talking about the baby.

"Yes it is, we just need the Leaf Village and we go back home." Ran said in a happy voice.

Tenten rubbed her seven month old belly. She sighed, soon she won't have a large stomach but a little baby boy. He kicked again. "Ow!" exclaimed Tenten rubbing her stomach.

"Did Kio kick you again?" Asked Miki rubbing her own stomach although not as far along as Tenten, only at four months, she looks like shes five months and a half, but then again she is carrying twins.

Tenten gave a nod and keep on walking. "Lets get this over with already." Tenten said winching when Kio kicked her again. _'Just like is father.'_ She thought.

So the signing of papers were done, the group walked back to the carriage and headed to the last place on the list the Leaf village.

_--Fin--_


	3. Should I continue?

Hello! I am here to ask if you wish me to continue writing this story. If I get at least 2 positive reviews, I will update, and maybe revise a couple of things.


	4. Announcement!

Okay, I forgot the mention the poll on my page. Oops.

Other than that, I plan to continue this story realizing that at least one person wants to read it is good enough for me.

Reading all the positive reviews made me smile. I'm glad to know that you enjoyed it enough to want more.

Especially the ones that knew about it before and continued to wait for an update. Wow!

Some quick announcements though.

I do plan on rewriting this story starting from the second chapter. The plot won't change all that much. Characters will. I went in guns blazing, eyed closed. So you know what I had plan was not pretty haha.

Expect an actual update with the new chapter (chapter 2) as well as chapter 3 up by Dec. 19 and dec 20. If not sooner!


End file.
